User talk:C H U N K Y
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, C H U N K Y! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 15:51, May 30, 2012 RE:Wikia Glitch Hi Chunky, I saw your message, and i tried to search for something too in the search bar, in order to see if i'm having the same bug. However, on this time, it showed the "No results found." text. If youre still having this bug, you can by E-mail, and report this bug. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) re: I need to go now but ill unswear your quistion as soon as im near a computer. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Template Hi Chunky, In order you want to make a template, while creating a , all you need is to write template: before the name of the new page (for example: "template:Example"). Extended Details: You can also add parameters to the page by adding } somewhere on your template template, so users can add the template with a text that will replace the }, for example: , by adding a |''' after the template name. In case you'd like that a certain text will appear instead of ''' } if a user didn't add text to the parameter, you can do it by adding to the template }. There are also many other features for making a template, but i tried to add the most basic templates to this reply message (you can contact me again for more help). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) User Page Fixed Hi Chunky, I added a window to your suer page so some of the templates will not push all the text beyong the page's border. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Prank Pages Hi Chunky, To make a prank page, first of all you need to make a sub page. Sub pages can be made by adding a /''' after the page name, and then by adding the name of the subpage. For example: '''User:C H U N K Y/Prank The wave to direct users to subpages is by adding a ink, that can be done either by a regular link or by an image. The sort of sub page (in this case- which will be used as a prank page), and all the sophisticated ways to fool the users, will be done by your imagination ;) If you need some help in designing parts from the prank page, you can feel free to contact me, another admin or any other user that is online that you think he can help you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Creating shub pages Hi Chunky, On the '' '' button, just type, for example, User:C H U N K Y/prank page Or, in a template: template:Sandbox/C H U N K Y in case you want to create your own sandbox as a subpage of this template. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi Chunky, Use this as a signature: C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki It will look like this: C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki P.S. it is too long for the custom signature so you wil have to use a tempate. This template will have to be created in every wiki you want to sign your name, otherwise it wouldn't work. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello C H U N K Y, I see that you asked how i take pictures For Club Penguin. 1:Go to Google Chrome. 2:Open up a New Tab 3:Go to The Google Chrome store. 4:Look up Screen Capture (by google) 5: install it 6:It will appear next To wrench icon. 7:you will then see The following: Capture Page Region Ctrl+Alt+R Capture Visible Region Ctrl+Alt+V Capture Whole Page Ctrl+Alt+H Capture Screen Region Ctrl+Alt+P The two I use is Capture Page Region And Capture Screen Region. Capture Page Region is for pictures for your whole screen. Capture Page region Does The Same also. Anymore questions You have you can contact Me. Thank you, Commander Bsyew 04:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pookie wiki Dude why did you leave the wiki YOU founded please come back.I have made more pages to keep us going! Rule RE:Request for Avatar Ello there. I wouldn't mind making you an avatar, but the available cut outs I have don't include the Crab Costume or Firefighter Hat. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this request without them :/ I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but if you ever have any other requests then do tell me. Choco Late9 19:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Request #2 Yes I was able to do your new request this time. I have it finished now but did you want any kind of background? Or your name anywhere? If not then that's fine too. Just get back to me so I know how you want your finished picture. Thanks. Choco Late9 16:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Final Alrighty then. Here's your finished picture. Hope everything is okay and that you'll like it. Choco Late9 17:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Robbsi A block would be totally irrelevent, for teh following reasons: #He quitted anyway, so a block is pointless. #He wrote this years ago. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Flags Hi Chunky, If you're talking about animated flags, where you can add your image, you are probably looking for this site. It allows you to add images and/ or text to a flag, and determine the quality (high quality usually takes to much space and make it slow). P.S. it's cool you use the Thin Ice music. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Interveiw 1. How often do you edit on this wiki? 2. Who is your best friend on this wiki? 3. What is your target on the wiki? 4. Do you wish to be an admin in the future * Whenever i can, If i find out somthing like, say, Arctic White then i will post that. But i like to leave the major stuff to the prosessionals. * I dont really have one, I consider you as a friend because you actually talk to me. (no offence to anyone else reading this) * Target? i dont know what you mean. * No not really, its to much of a responsabillaty what do you mean "and more if possable"? Pingutux123 (talk) 21:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Page fixed Hi Chunky, I fixed the page for you. If i'm not wrong, by adding "frame" to an image, unlike adding "tumb" or just leaving the image as it is, it will set the original size, so ii think this was the reason for the problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Start a category Hi Chunky, To start a category, just go to the category page (lets say, for example, Category:Pookies (thins link is to your wiki). Jus click the "Create" button at the top (replace the "Edit button") if the page has not been created). Adding a category can be done both by adding Category:Pookies to the page in edit mode, or by adding a new category to the category bar at the buttom of the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Read it first of all hi and dont worry i wasnt gonna merge in the first place and yeah i copyed you music i love it well cya your freind ~ ¬.¬ ~ RE:pookie wiki Sorry I am very inactive at the moment but I was in a car accident and have very liitle time to edit.I have noticed that when I try to gain achivment they will not appear.again sorry Ruler (Talk2Me) Friday?! well Friday isn't a good day for me i have to go some where in Friday just come to the chat and we will see your friend Art ~ ¬.¬ ~ Prank How do you do those pranks?